


America's Not So Sweetheart

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Welcome Home Sex, leaked pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Rachel/Quinn !film/photography, leaked photos, !exhibitionism/exposure, !dirtytalk, !sexmarathonRachel has achieved Broadway, TV and film stardom.But, she misses Quinn, who's a writer, when she has to travel.Rachel decides to send dirty pictures to Quinn. Quinn is smart enough to delete them from her phone and cloud immediately after downloading them to her computerHowever, Rachel's copies are hacked and leakedThey didn't want the photos leaked as no one knows Rachel and Quinn are together. Rachel is supposed to be dating her hunky male lead from one of her projects.She hasn't come out because of the career implications.Quinn isn't out because of her religious/family background.Since they can't be traced to Quinn, they're not upset. Rachel is quite the exhibitionist, and it turns them both on to see her dirty pics splashed over the internet.I want the pics to be really nasty...wet, multiple fingers in her her pussy, every part of her body exposed.They talk about what she's doing in the pictures, and then make it happen again, only this time Quinn does it. And, Rachel fucks Quinn hard too.Scissoring would be nice.





	America's Not So Sweetheart

**America’s Sweetheart...Not so sweet?**

**Starlet Exposed!**

**Broadway Babe Bares All**

**Raunchy Rachel Berry!**

Headlines were splashed everywhere. The internet was flooded with pictures and video clips of Rachel wearing little to nothing as she touched herself and played with toys.   
Everyone assumed they were meant for her ‘boyfriend’ and co-star, Quincy Rothschild.

Smirking, Quinn texted rachel.

Quinn: Got hacked?

Rachel: Yup

Q: You OK?

R: My agent isn’t happy...but I look hot

She really did.

Opening The Daily Mail website, Quinn clicked on the first story, scrolling through the pictures and videos.

* * *

The first was a fairly tame nude, Rachel standing in a hotel room. She looked sexy as hell, hair and make up done to perfection, lithe body on display.

* * *

Then came a brief video of the same thing, Rachel moaning, “Fuck, I miss you! Want you inside me, Babe!”

* * *

Rachel, flushed and laying back on pillows. The video pans down her body to where she’s pumping three fingers into her soaked cunt. “Wishe this was you, Q!”

* * *

A picture of Rachel’s amazing ass and pussy, close up. She’s clearly spreading her cheeks to show her pucker. “Mmmm, feel so empty without you. I fell asleep with my fingers   
in my ass last night.”

* * *

The video’s a little foggy, clearly taken in a bathroom. Rachel is in the shower, moaning and fucking herself on a dildo mounted on the wall. Her hair is wet, wild and her tits are bouncing. “I wish you were here to take me in the shower, Q!”

* * *

A close up of a glistening vagina, fingers wearing Rachel’s rings parting her slick lips.

* * *

“I’m so horny!” Rachel moaned, humping a pillow aggressively. She’s panting, clearly lost in lust and her orgasm hits hard, making her throw her head back and wail before   
collapsing to writhe naked on the bed, legs wide, twitching, leaking hole exposed to the camera.

* * *

A thick, purple dildo sliding into Rachel as she arches off of the bed, body shaking.

* * *

As always, rachel is naked, one foot planted on the bed as she sits up, arm down between her legs, twisting her hand to work her fist into herself. “Fuuuuck….mmmm, like your hand better, Babe!”

* * *

A dressed Rachel, just back from an interview, judging from her clothes. The brunette flashes the camera ns impish grin before lifting her skirt to reveal her bare pussy before turning and parting her cheeks to show off her jeweled princess plug. “Do I look pretty, Q?” She coos, flexing her ass muscles and making the plug pump in and out before she bares down and it plops out, leaving her pucker slightly gaped and leaking lube. Immediately, 2 fingers pushed in to replace it. “I know you love my ass!”

* * *

Again, fingers are frantically fucking her pussy and this time Rachel’s orgasm makes her scream and squirt. As she slowly recovers, she licks the cum off of her fingers and moans, “Wish this was yours, Q.”

* * *

As she finished looking through the slide show, Quinn flushed, realizing that she had begun unconsciously rubbing her own pussy.

Q: Every time you send something like that, I need to spend time with my Hitachi

R: Mmm, wish I could lick you clean, Babe.

Q: As soon as you get home. As soon as you get home…..

* * *

Rachel wasn’t even 2 steps into their apartment when Quinn was on her and they don’t the next 5 hours showing each other exactly what they thought about to get off when they were apart. A living room chair was tipped over, clothes were strewn everywhere, battery operated toys were dead and their favorite strap on was still around Quinn’s hips, nestled in Rachel’s ass as they lay on the bed, panting.

“Fuck, I miss you when I’m gone, but I love homecomings,” Rachel moaned as Quinn reached for her beeping phone.

The news story made her giggle. “Oooh, looks like you’re carrying Quimby’s love child!” She teased.

Rachel smirked. “Well, if you want to keep up our facade, looks like you’re going to have to knock me up!”

“If only,” Quinn murmured. “I should at least give it a try!”

Nodding, Rachel begged, “Put a baby in me, babe. You can do it, Daddy!”

They spent the rest of the weekend fucking and pretending to try to knock Rachel up, knowing the story would die out soon enough, but having fun with it while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
